Abstract ? Office of the Director The Office of the Director is responsible for providing the oversight of scientific, administrative, and operational functions of the Center. These functions include the scientific direction of the Center, grants administration, animal resources, human resources, community relations, financial planning, information technology, capital improvements (both new construction and renovations), strategic planning, facility master planning and liaison to federal, state and local government agencies as well as to the host institution. In its oversight of all aspects of the TNPRC, the Office of the Director assures that resources are used wisely to fulfill the TNPRC mission to improve human and animal health through basic and applied biomedical research.